Compañeros de Cuarto (Compas de Room)
by Mafia86
Summary: Levi y Hanji son universitarios y compañeros de cuarto. Apartamento en el que Erwin vive tb. Erwin y Hanji han tenido su historia sexual en el pasado, pero ahora la castaña tiene que convivir con el pelinegro como compa de cuarto. Pasará algo entre ellos? Erwin y Hanji volverán a tener sexo? Descúbrelo!
1. Compañeros de Cuarto (parte 1

-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y no tiene este FF ningún fin de lucro-

-Part One-

**Capítulo: Compañeros de cuarto.**

Levi había salido de sus clases en la universidad, las clases de cálculo no eran problema para él, mas debía de estar presente de lo contrario por asistencia podría perder sus clases.

Erwin quien era su primo con el que vivía en la ciudad, con quien vivía; era muy estricto con el pelinegro. Exigiéndole siempre lo mejor de las notas, pidiéndole el mejor de los comportamientos y rogándole que nunca hiciera algo que enojase a sus tíos, de lo contrario el rubio sería el culpable.

Esa noche, después de pasar por el supermercado como todos los jueves, Levi tomó el bus con las frutas y un poco de productos que Erwin necesitaba. Como iba a la Universidad desde los lunes hasta los sábados, prefería comprar cada día algo, y así poder despejar la mente después de tanta información, para llegar a casa a estudiar un poco más. Ciertamente Economía era algo serio y que a pesar de amarla, sabía que debía estudiar.

Una llamada en el celular pudo escucharse, mientras el pelinegro viajaba dentro del bus.

-Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme cuando viajo en bus, ¿deseas que me maten?

-Dudo que esos pobres salgan vivos –respondió el sujeto en la llamada –Llevas mi crema para afeitar, cierto?

-Sí, idiota; no soy tú –mirando en dirección a la ventana –Mi memoria es fotográfica y recuerdo todo lo que me dices, a diferencia de otros.

-Está bien, te espero; necesitamos hablar –colgando.

-Tch, imbécil –metiendo en su bolsillo el celular.

Una vez que pudo abrir la puerta del apartamento, la voz de una mujer pudo escucharse por el pasillo.

-Anda, no digas mentiras Erwin, sabes bien que puedo ganarte, jajaja –dijo la chica.

-Si tú lo dices –respondió el rubio.

Levi quien iba entrando a la sala donde los dos se encontraban con las compras en sus manos y el bulto en su espalda, no sabía que iba a haber visitas, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco fastidiado. Realmente no le agradaban las visitas, eran desordenadas y muy ruidosas para su gusto; evitando que éste pudiese estudiar tranquilo.

-Hey… -respondió el pelinegro al ver a Erwin y a la chica.

-Levi, sé más respetuoso, mi novia se lo merece.

-De qué hablas, no lo soy… –sonriendo, se levanta –Hola, mi nombre es Hanji, soy una amiga de Erwin –estirando su mano para saludarlo.

-Como sea… -caminando sin siquiera mirarla.

-Ah, es como dijiste; jajaja – mirando al rubio –Aunque más apuesto –sentándose de nuevo en la silla que estaba anteriormente.

-Supongo que la mujer ésta se quedará a cenar.

-Hanji, mocoso.

-Erwin, voy matarla… -respondió molesto, metiéndose a la cocina a enjuagar las verduras.

-Hanji, eres menor que Levi; no deberías de llamarlo de esa manera.

-¿EH? –Levantándose –¿¡ES MAYOR QUE YO!? ¡Parece de quince!

-En realidad tiene 25 años, está realizando su licenciatura en Economía y me ayuda en la parte contable de mi empresa, entre otras cosas –dijo el rubio, mirándola fijamente –Si mal no recuerdo tienes…

-20 años… -volteando en dirección a la cocina –Wow, no parece que fuesen primos ustedes dos.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo? –levantándose le acaricia la cabeza como a una niña.

-No, no es eso; pero no me vas a negar que ese joven come muchos años –sonriendo sonrojada, ante la caricia del rubio –Vaya, pero no negaré que ambos son muy apuestos, la belleza es de familia.

-Si no te conociera, diría que le estás coqueteando, Hanji.

-Bueno, soy soltera, ¿no? –mirándolo fijamente con un poco de tristeza -Técnicamente puedo hacerlo…

-Supongo que sí, aunque eso me entristecería un poco.

-Ah… –levantándose, se dirige hacia la cocina –¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó al abrir la puerta.

-Largo –respondió cortante a la castaña –No necesito que una extraña toque mi comida.

-Ah, con que la fama que tienes no es broma –sentándose sobre los muebles de cocina –Por cierto, ¿has pensado en modelar?

-No, gracias –dijo mientras estaba picando las verduras.

-Con que sabes cocinar, wow ¿eres humano?

-¿De qué mierda hablas? –echando el pollo en el sartén.

-Inteligente, con dinero, apuesto y cocinero ¿Eres gay?

-No, lamento decepcionarte –respondió con sarcasmo –Por cierto, sé útil y lávate las manos decentemente y haz la ensalada.

-No tengo hambre –bajándose –Pero ya que me agrada Erwin te ayudaré.

-Ah… -sin prestarle atención.

Sin hablarse durante la preparación de lo que sería la cena para el rubio y Levi, como si se conocieran, pudieron trabajar bien cada uno en su tarea sin estorbarle al otro.

Hanji, quien era una estudiante recién ingresada a la universidad, a diferencia de Levi, tuvo que ahorrar mucho tiempo luego de varios trabajos para poder estudiar sicología en la universidad; ingresando a penas a la edad de los veinte y no como los demás a sus dieciocho años.

-¿Entonces no comerás?

-No, no es necesario; si como tan tarde no podré dormir.

-Entonces vete a tu casa.

-Jaja, supongo que me estás echando, pero lamento decirte que a partir de hoy somos compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué? –volteando rápidamente –Lo mataré…

-Erwin ha sido generoso, sabe de mis problemas financieros y pues, decidió ayudarme –poniendo la ensalada en un plato hondo –Aquí, la renta es demasiado cara y bueno, mis carreta también lo es, y tu primo ha sido bueno conmigo.

-Tch –mirándola de mala manera –Supongo que el bastardo debe tener sus razones. Pero no hagas demasiado ruido cuando estés pagando la renta con él –poniendo el pollo en su plato.

-¿Supones que me acuesto con él a cambio de hospedaje? –riendo luego de hablar.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero… –buscando en los estantes unas cucharas para ensaladas –Creo que si fuese a querer algo por sexo, sería algo más que un cuartico, pediría algo como una casa para mí; por ejemplo –mirándolo –¿No eres tú el economista? Deberías de saber que mi curva de satisfacción es un poco más alta que la de los seres comunes.

-Las mujeres como tú empiezan por el sofá, terminando con todo lo de la otra persona a su nombre –tomando los platos, se dirige al comedor.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor dónde Erwin estaba leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba por la cena que el pelinegro, como era costumbre preparaba.

-Ah, veo que se están conociendo –dijo el rubio, viendo la cena –¿Y tú, Hanji?

-Ya cené, no sabía que alguien cocinaba aquí –sentándose en las sillas de la mesa.

-Y ni creas que lo hago, esto es únicamente para… -sentándose.

-Basta Levi, Hanji no es alguien perversa; es una simple chica que desea ser alguien en la vida. Ella es una buena niña –mirándola con ojos de ternura –¿Por cierto, y tu madre?

-Sabes cómo es, no desea que esté estudiando –suspirando –Cree que debo casarme y cosas por el estilo, creo que vive en el siglo pasado.

-Es normal, eres bella y es natural que quiera emparejarte con alguien –probando un pequeño bocado –Además, cómo explicarle lo que deseas estudiar.

-Es simple, sicología; luego quiero sacar mi maestría en sexología.

-Si le dices eso, pensará que querrás ser una…

-Prostituta, lo sé… -suspirando –¿Es tan difícil de entender que el humano es un ser sexual? ¿O es que los bebés no se hacen solos? Hay estudios que comprueban que entre más placer se tiene, más probabilidades de eliminar el stress y hasta de procrear; vivimos en una época dónde hay naciones que necesitan crear bebés. Como Japón por ejemplo.

-¿Oye, loca sexual; hablarás de este tema durante toda la cena? –preguntó Levi, poniendo los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Te sientes intimidado? ¿Tu madre no te explicó acerca de cómo hacer el coito? –preguntó curiosa, mirándolo directamente.

-Erwin, ella me fastidia… -respondió fijando su mirada de malestar en dirección a su primo –Será mejor que arregles esto –levantándose –Mi hambre acaba de irse.

-Ah, con que te sientes incómodo hablando de sexo… –mirándolo fijamente.

-Tch, insolente –caminando hacia la cocina.

-Jaja, parece que tu primo es muy tímido.

-Déjalo, Levi no es la clase de chico que se involucra con chicas por placer carnal –respondió luego de beber un sorbo de agua del vaso.

-Con que son más diferentes de lo que parecen… -observando detenidamente cómo el rubio comía -¿Nunca ha tenido novia?

-Sí, pero ellas pues… -mirando fijamente al plato –Ninguna de ellas lo han buscado por las razones correctas. Las personas como él, tienen la mala suerte que las personas pueden usarlo por conveniencia o se aprovechan de su amabilidad.

-No parece alguien que caiga fácilmente. Parece alguien muy distante…Pobre, debió haber sufrido mucho.

-Levi era más ingenuo de lo que crees, esas experiencias lo hicieron muy desconfiado –comenzando a partir otro pedazo de pollo.

-Lástima… -mirando en dirección a la cocina.

-Déjalo, eligió el mejor camino… -mirándola fijamente –El amor es algo para niños, Hanji. Y este mundo se rige bajo las reglas de los adultos.

-Ah… -dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, susurró.

Una vez finalizada la comida, un Levi quien terminó cenando en la cocina por el enfado, lavó todos los platos y limpió todo el desastre hecho en la cocina; mientras Erwin alistaba una maleta y Hanji quien estaba en la sala, leía uno de sus libros.

-¿Oye, piensas no hacer nada?

-¿Eh? –cerrando el libro –Disculpa, no quiero meter mano, no pareces alguien que le agrade que se involucren en tus cosas.

-Ah, no eres tan estúpida después de todo.

-Debió ser duro, ¿acaso odias a todas la mujeres o es que usas los insultos para no involucrarte? –mirándolo fijamente.

-Mira cuatro ojos, deja tus análisis fuera de mi vista –dándole un trapo –Y comienza a limpiar. Para mi desgracia mi cuarto posee dos camas, supongo que eres mi maldita compañera de cuarto.

-Sí… -comenzando a limpiar.

-Tch, limpias tan mal –quitándole el trapo –Mira bien cómo se hace –limpiando él.

Una vez dada la lección de cómo le gustaba que se limpiase las cosas en la casa e indicándole dónde estaban todos los productos de limpieza, Levi se introdujo al cuarto suyo para acomodar las cosas y así facilitar que Hanji tuviese espacio para sus objetos.

-Este maldito de Erwin… -dijo al ordenar su ropa –Ya me las pagará, ya verá que escupiré su cena…

Finalizando con la limpieza, la castaña se dirigió al cuarto, donde pudo ver a un hombre quien trabajaba laboriosamente por poner cada cosa en su lugar y hacer espacio para su compañera de cuarto.

-Muchas gracias –susurró –Realmente a pesar de tu disgusto, arreglas para mí las cosas.

-Cuando pierda la cordura por vivir contigo, espero que me atiendas gratuitamente –respondió, poniendo el cubre cama.

-En realidad, es anti ético que atienda a alguien que conozco.

-No me conoces.

-No aún.

-No tengo amigos en todo el periodo que he estado en la Universidad, no amigos verdaderos; créeme no vas a conocerme –acomodando las almohadas –Además… -deteniéndose –Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales… -susurró, tirando la almohada –Listo, ahora; déjame decirte unas reglas.

-Ah… -mirando la cama –Dime.

-Nada de música en alto volumen mientras esté leyendo, necesito estudiar.

-Entiendo.

-Nada de novios mientras yo esté, y si vas a traer a alguien, avísame y ni se te ocurra tocar mi cama; no quiero tener restos de…

-No habrá tal cosa, no tengo novio, no uno de verdad al menos… –sonriendo tímidamente –Ustedes, son todos iguales también –mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Tch…

-¿Y las otras reglas? –preguntó amablemente.

-Sé ordenada, limpia y nos podremos llevar bien.

-¿Puedo andar desnuda?

-No.

-Jaja, es broma; además aquí hace mucho frío.

-¿Vienes de las provincias de las afueras de la capital?

-Sí, es un lugar plano, muy caliente y cerca de las playas.

-Nada mal… -yéndose en dirección a la sala.

-¿Levi?

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa si hoy te ofendí, realmente me siento apenada por incomodar; si tuviese dinero o mi beca pudiese cubrir el pago de un apartamento yo…

-No estoy molesto, bueno; ya no…

-Me alegra –sonriendo.

-Ah… -volteando su mirada para no verla sonreír –Tch… -yéndose.

Realmente le fastidiaba tener que compartir su cuarto, no por tener que dividir su espacio, sino porque era con una extraña y con una chica; eso lo ponía un poco nervioso. Sabía que interactuar con una chica implicaba ver ropa interior de mujer tirada en el suelo, tratar de evitar que ésta viera la manera en que su "amigo" amanecía en más de una ocasión más despierto que nunca por arte de magia sin necesidad de haber soñado algo erótico la noche anterior; así como tener esos momentos incómodos de estar solo en una habitación con alguien que para sus ojos no estaba nada mal.

Desde que su última novia le fue infiel con el que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, Levi no confiaba en ninguna mujer, a tal punto que se reservaba a ver revistas, una que otra película y claro; una que otra masturbada cuando Erwin no estuviese vigilándolo para satisfacer ese vacío de no tener una mujer a su lado.

Hanji pudo ver que Levi trajo sus maletas al cuarto, poniéndolas lo más cuidadosamente cerca de la cama que estaba más lejos de la puerta, correspondiendo a la cama de la castaña.

-Gracias, esa es la cama que queda más lejos de la puerta –abriendo la maleta.

-Supuse que no te agradaría tanto ruido y luz.

-Realmente tengo el sueño pesado, así que no hay tanto problema –mirándolo –Pero agradezco el detalle. Realmente eres curioso, Levi.

-Ah…

-¿Sabes? Das un poco de miedo, ¿No eres un asesino en serie, o sí? Jajaja

-No, pero puedo comenzar contigo –Acostándose en su cama boca arriba, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca –¿Y qué me dices de ti, chica obsesionada con el sexo?

-Pues, tengo 20 años, estudio sicología no sexología, tengo un hermano menor llamado Moblit; es simpático pero un poco preocupado por todo. Hmm, ¿qué más…? Ah, pues no tengo novio, no conozco a nadie aquí porque el semestre comenzó a penas hace dos meses y pues; como soy asistente de dos profesores no tengo tiempo de socializar. Y pues… -respondió ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

-Oh vaya, eres una mocosa ocupada.

-Jaja, solo me llevas cinco años, anciano –sacando más ropa interior de la maleta, tirándola sobre la cama –Disculpa, ¿cuál son mis estantes? –levantándose, dejando la ropa sobre la cama.

-Los de la derecha –mirando en dirección a la cama de Hanji –Con razón no tienes novio, esa ropa es de abuela.

-¿Ropa? –mirándolo a él primero, siguiendo su mirada ve su ropa interior –Ah, te refieres a mi ropa interior…No he tenido mucho tiempo de buscar cosas útiles, además; recuerdo haberte dicho que no tengo novio ¿Qué importa qué use, no les importa a ustedes únicamente follar y ya?

-¿Crees que no interesa la ropa interior? Apuesto que eres virgen.

-Lo mismo digo de ti –fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tch, eres una chica con una gran boca.

-Y tú con un gran ego –comenzando a ordenar su ropa –No eres experto por masturbarte, Levi.

-¿Qué sabes de mi?

-Pues, eres hombre y humano, ¿no? Es normal, no es como que creo que eres un pervertido por ello –acomodando lo último de la ropa interior.

-Hablas como si tú…

-¿Hay algo malo en ello? Ah, con que la doble moral…

-No, simplemente me sorprende que seas tan abierta con el tema.

-Pues, míralo de esta manera –sentándose sobre su cama, quedando frente a Levi –Supongamos que tú y yo tendremos un encuentro, pero no como pareja, sino algo por placer no más.

-¿Qué con eso?

-¿No quisieras disfrutarlo? Porque no estás buscando casarte o enamorarte sino, placer ¿Cómo vas a disfrutar si no tienes idea de lo que te agrada?

-¿Sugieres que las personas, deban masturbarse para conocerse?

-Exacto, no se trata de lujuria; sino de autoexploración. Esas son dos cosas diferentes, porque si por ejemplo; haces algo que me lastima o no es de mi agrado, ¿no es mejor decirte qué me agrada en vez de que pierdas el tiempo adivinando? ¿No sería más divertido?

-Si así lo dices…

-Bueno, eso es en teoría; en la práctica las cosas pueden ser diferentes… -murmuró, mirando al suelo -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué mierda vas a pedir?

-No, no te pediré nada indecente. Eres realmente apuesto, y eso significa que las chicas se te acercarían fácilmente, ¿no?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Me llama la atención, ¿las chicas con las que te acuestas son más sumisas o son más atrevidas? –poniendo sus dedos sobre la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-Asumes que media ciudad ha pasado por mi cama.

-¿Eh? –sorprendida –Entonces, ¿con cuántas chicas te has acostado?

-Ninguna, no he pasado de un simple faje… –respondió un poco tímido, mirando al techo –Y deja de pensar que soy homosexual, loca.

-¿¡EH!? –levantándose de la cama –¿¡NUNCA HAS ESTADO CON UNA CHICA!?

-Espera, no te escucharon en el piso de arriba, debes gritar más fuerte –dijo de forma sarcástica, fulminándola con mirada.

-Wow, eso sí que es una noticia… -volviéndose a sentar –Con que tu problema de desconfianza es grande.

-Tch –tirándole la almohada –A diferencia de cierta pervertida que tengo al frente, no pienso acostarme con la primera que me encuentre –tirándole la segunda almohada a la cabeza también.

-Auch… -mirando la primer almohada que cayó al suelo, luego de ser golpeada –Levi, disculpa; no quería…

-No interesa, no me avergüenzo de ello… -mirándola a los ojos –Entonces responde, ¿qué hay de ti?

-No creo que te agrade la respuesta.

-Eso depende de mí, así que habla.

-Pues sólo he estado con la misma persona, unas cuantas veces…

-Ah, con que las mocosas de este tiempo son más activas –acostándose sobre la cama.

-Erwin… -susurró.

-Ah, con que el bastardo… -susurrando también –Bueno, supongo que al menos avanzamos un paso en nuestra relación de compañeros de cuarto –dijo levantándose –Tomaré algo de leche, ¿quieres?

-No he pagado por ella, además me gusta la leche con cocoa, jaja.

-Digamos que esta vez la compro yo, y luego veré como te cobraré la leche con esa porquería.

-Está bien, gracias. ¿Wow en serio harás eso por mi? –sonriendo.

Terminando de acomodar su ropa mientras el pelinegro estaba en la cocina, pensando en el momento en que esa vez había perdido su virginidad con Erwin, cuando ella estaba en el colegio de unos quince años y el rubio en la universidad, con unos veinticinco años; exactamente la edad que Levi tenía en ese momento.

Ese día por trabajo universitario, al estar estudiando administración, Erwin y su amigo Mike debían de buscar una empresa que les sirviera de ejemplo para su trabajo. Y como no deseaban una mega compañía, pensaron que lo mejor era una pequeña empresa. Encontrando la fábrica de flores y la pastelería. Ambas empresas pertenecían a la familia Zoe, siendo la empresa de realizar postres en la que Hanji trabajaba.

Ese día, después de haber llegado del colegio, se había encargado del mostrador como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la campana al abrirse la puerta. Fijando sus grandes cabellos cafés en dirección al ruido de la campana, pudo ver entrar a dos jóvenes rubios, con sus cuadernos en mano y sus bultos en sus espaldas.

Sorprendida al notar que eran personas nuevas, no pudo evitar verlos de arriba hacia abajo. A leguas se notaba que eran visitantes, sus ropas eran demasiado lujosas para lo que siempre veía.

Uno de ellos le dijo "_Hola, buscamos al dueño de este negocio_", quedándose perpleja al notar lo alto que eran y como el chico de ojos azules y un poco de barba le preguntó "'Eres la dueña?".

Pudiendo responder una vez reaccionó, con una sonrisa, Hanji únicamente dijo "_vendré en un momento_" saliendo del lugar en busca de su padre.

En esos días, los padres eran muy celosos con Hanji más de lo que eran en la actualidad, no dejándola hablar con ningún chico y mucho menos con alguien extraño, por lo que ver a dos sujetos altos y rubios, al principio no le había causado nada de gracia al padre de la castaña. Pero como era costumbre entre la pareja de estudiantes, Erwin quien era el genio de las comunicaciones tomó el mando de la conversación, convenciendo de manera casi instantánea al padre de la chica para poder quedarse a hacer sus trabajos en el lugar.

Al ser una empresa familiar, todo estaba en la misma casa, desde el horno y todo lo que ellos pudiesen fabricar, siendo lo demás comprado en el lugar por parte del padre de Hanji. Por lo que Erwin, con su poder del habla, obtuvo el permiso de que ambos estudiantes pudiesen quedarse viviendo en casa de los Zoe, pagándole una gran suma de dinero como una manera de facilitar ese convencimiento.

Hanji recordaba al acomodar su ropa en su nuevo cuarto, cómo se ponía nerviosa al tener a esos dos en su casa y cómo se sonrojaba cada vez que por las mañanas al desayunar la voz ronca del rubio de ojos más claros le decía un "_buenos días linda Hanji_", haciéndola sentir siempre muy nerviosa; no sólo porque era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas bellas palabras mientras sonreía, sino porque la voz y la figura de ese hombre era como la de alguien salido de la televisión para los ojos de la castaña.

Sosteniendo el último de sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus recuerdos se trasladaron al momento en que por alguna razón sus padres se habían marchado a la ciudad y el distraído del hermano menor de Hanji al estar enamorado de una de las chicas de la finca más cercana, decidió irse aprovechando la ida de los mayores.

Ese día ella estaba preparando uno de los postres en la cocina de la casa, estaba practicando como siempre lo hacía los fines de semanas después de finalizar las tareas. Mike había salido a caminar para tomar fotografías del lugar, estaba fascinado de la gran cantidad de flora y fauna que se encontraba en el sitio, a diferencia de la ciudad; dónde sólo podría ver edificios y uno que otro árbol.

Hanji acostumbraba a usar vestidos de tela de color amarillo generalmente los fines de semana, le encantaba amarrar su cabello en forma de moño cuando cocinaba y andas con sus sandalias color negro. Ropas que dejaban ver sus delgadas y largas piernas, vestido que resaltaba su figura, que aunque no era predominantemente curvilínea, podía verse que estaba en etapa de crecimiento en sus caderas y senos; principalmente.

Terminando de sacar el pastel, pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose al lugar en el que ella se encontraba cocinando, sin voltearse una voz masculina le dijo "_Veo que este fin de semana también estás haciendo postres_".

Del nervio al saber que estaban solo en la habitación con el rubio que siempre le sonreía y que cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban le decía algo tierno, tropezándose con sus pies, tiró lo que tenía en sus manos al suelo; cayendo boca abajo con su vestido levantando, mostrando sus bragas blancas.

Poniendo el pantalón junto con el resto de la poca ropa que traía, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji, recordando cómo en ese momento, por su ingenuidad y estupidez; pensaba que en ese instante de su vida había encontrado a la persona de su vida y pensó estar tan enamorada de ese rubio que la hizo sentir como nunca nadie la había hecho sentir, al menos en ese tiempo de su vida; a los quince años.

Una leve sonrisa se escuchó en el instante que Erwin caminó para observar que nada le había pasado a la joven Hanji en su caída, viendo los calzones blancos en todo su esplendor tras haberse caído. Tratando de contener la risa, con sus manos tocó el vestido para acomodarlo y así hacer que se dejara de ver la ropa interior de la chica.

Sintiendo las manos en su trasero del hombre, un grito salió de los labios de Hanji, quien se volteó rápidamente. Un "_siento haberte asustado, creí que no deseabas que viera esa linda ropa_" había murmurado un Erwin quien no dejaba de verla directamente a los ojos, con una mirada de ternura; como si estuviese viendo a una mascota indefensa. Haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaran de maneras que nunca había experimentado, respirando con dificultad al no saber qué hacer al tenerlo al frente, tomando con sus manos las faldas de su vestido e hipnotizándola con esos grandes y azules ojos que tanto le encantaban.

Sonriendo de la mejor manera que el varón sabía hacer, la mano que sostenía el vestido, lentamente se introducía en la entre pierna de la chica, poniéndola más nerviosa que nunca. Acercándose a los labios de la chica, sus labios balbucearon un "_Hanji, yo te puedo enseñar un par de cosas si así lo deseas_", besándola suavemente en sus labios.

**Continuará…..**

Este es un FF improvisado que bueno, contendrá espero XDDD mucho Lemmon y será de un corte diferente a los que he venido haciendo, dónde sí aunque no lo crean XDDD tiene su Levihan y su parte de Hanin o Erwan XDD o como rayos se diga la unión entre Hanji-Erwin. Espero les agrade el asunto y no me maten ^^.

Soy una ferviente fan del Levihan, pero si tuviera que ver a Hanji con otro que no fuese Levi, Erwin siempre ha sido mi opción. Bueno, decir que no odio a ninguno de los tres :3 Al contrario, me encantan.

Chaou y espero lo disfruten y me digan qué les pareció ^^ y si tienen alguna recomendación sexual o posición en la que deseen que los narre me dicen ajaja.


	2. Compañeros de Cuarto (parte 2)

-Personaje de SNK pertenecen a Isayama Hajime -

Supuestos en lo que se juega en esta historia (dichos en el cap 1 parte 1):

-Las personalidades tiene mucho que ver con el estilo de vida que tuvo cada uno.

-Erwin no es pervertido. ¿O sí? XDD

-Edades: Erwin 3O años, Levi 25 años y Hanji 20 años.

-Hanji creció en el campo -por ello es más ingenua que los demás -dónde no hay muchas cosas, ni tecnología ni nada de eso - por ello es extramadamente pobre a tal punto que ni puede pagarse la universidad y menos vivir en la ciudad, por ello vive de la beca universitaria y menjida casa- y va a la ciudad a estudiar.

-Levi está en la licenciatura de Economía, Hanji está estudiando Sicología y Erwin estudió administración de empresas.

-El miedo de la oscuridad de Hanji - es el cap 1 parte 2, sería muy pronto hablar de ello y sí, lo explicaré - y tener miedo a algo o fobia no quiere decir que dejas de ser una persona independiente, no se relacionan y como dije Hanji es muy joven (20 años) a diferencia de la Hanji de SNK, que es guerrera y científica y una mujer de 27-28 años aproximadamente.

-Levi y Erwin son primos (de familias con dinero).

-Hanji y Rico son mejores amigas.

Espero eso ayude. Y pues, chao.

**Capítulo 1 (parte 2)****: Compañeros de cuarto.**

Aquellos recuerdos vividos cuando apenas era una joven de quince años fueron interrumpidos por el sonido ligero de las pisadas del chico con un poco de leche en su mano izquierda y una taza de chocolate caliente en la otra.

-¿Pensando en algo? –entregándole la tasa, dijo en su tono serio usual.

-Pues… -tomando el objeto –Nada importante…creo… -susurró.

Los ojos azul grisáceo del chico una vez sentado sobre su cama, miraban con detenimiento cada movimiento realizado por la castaña. Desde como parpadeaba, el gesto tan curioso que hacía con su nariz al sentir los lentes sobre ella, así como la manera en que sus labios reposaban sobre la taza al momento de bebes un poco de ese chocolate caliente preparado por el mismo.

"_Linda_", pensó la beber un poco de su leche sin quitarle la mirada. "_Realmente es más bella de lo que parece, simplemente se viste como pordiosera_", maquinó al fijar su mirada en las ropas que llevaba puestas, nada atractivas y hasta desgastadas. "_Se nota que es una chica pobre, aunque más curvilínea de lo que ellas porquerías de ropas dejan ver…Tch, mocosa que no sabe vestirse_", pensó un poco molesto al ver cómo una chica linda al estar tan pésimamente vestida; arruinaba su figura. "_Quizá debería quemarle esas ropas_", se dijo a sí mismo; dibujándosele una sonrisa al pensar tan cosa.

-Ahhh –dijo la chica, poniendo la tasa sobre la mesita de noche cerca de su cama –¡Wow, eres excelente haciendo esto! Levi, si necesitas algo sólo pídemelo, ahora te debo una tasa de algo, jaja.

-No gracias, si tus manos están igual de limpias que tu ropa; paso –poniendo él también la tasa sobre su mesa de noche, también cerca de su cama.

-No están sucias, simplemente están desgastadas… -dijo un poco avergonzada –No todos tenemos dinero, ¿sabes?

-Tch… -respondió.

-Además, creo que podré conseguir algo mejor cuando trabaje, jeje –quitándose la coleta del cabello, deja caer sus cabellos sobre sus hombros.

-Ah… -mirando como sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados –"_Mierda, es más linda si se suelta el cabello" _– pensó.

Girando su cabeza en dirección a la tasa para distraerse un poco, pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Hanji, quien estaba diciendo algo acerca de su beca en la universidad y algo que de sus nuevos horarios. Mas sus pensamientos no estaban en ese cuarto, realmente aún se preguntaba qué era lo que una chica como ella, estaba haciendo en el departamento de dos varones solteros. "_Nada de esto me trae un buen presentimiento_", se dijo al levantarse y escuchar a lo lejos las quejas de la chica ante la falta de atención a sus palabras.

Algo que llamó la atención del pelinegro, era el abandono que parecía tener Hanji con su familia, en todas las horas que llevaba viéndola; no había siquiera recibido una llamada de su familia. No comprendía cómo es que ella y su primo pudieron contactarse y ponerse de acuerdo. Levi había visto como Erwin estaba ocupado durante estos meses y cómo era que el rubio se la había pasado viajando todos estos meses, por lo que le extrañó tener a una chica así como de la nada.

-Oye, dime algo –dijo estando en pie.

-¿Hm? –mirándolo –¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?

-¿Cómo es que tú y el bastardo de Erwin hicieron para verse hoy?

-¿Hoy? –preguntó extrañada –¿Ah, quieres saber porqué estoy aquí así de repente?

-Sí –tomando la taza entre sus dedos.

-Pues… -bajando su cabeza –Mis padres…mis padres me echaron de la casa…

-Ya veo.

-Y pues, mi amiga Rico decidió llamarlo sin mi permiso. Ella cree que Erwin es algo así como mi novio y que, debe ayudarme…Aunque sé muy bien que él nunca sería algo así en mi vida… -dijo en un tono triste.

-¿Acaso te gustaría ser la novia de Erwin?

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Jaja, yo…yo nunca iba a querer eso! –dijo nerviosa.

-Oye, ya que seremos compañeros de cuarto. Dejémonos de mierdas, y será mejor que comiences a ser sincera, de todas maneras, apestas mintiendo – dijo, volteándose –¿Terminaste? Debo lavar esto.

-¿Levi…Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué alguien como tú está soltero?

-¿Alguien como yo?

-No te ofendas pero, eres alguien que reúne todas las cualidades que las chicas normales quieren como marido. No comprendo, ¿es porque eres sexualmente reprimido?

-Con que sigues con esa mierda. Ya dije que no soy Gay, ni de closet ni nada de eso. Me gustan las mujeres, y no; no tengo problemas con el sexo, idiota.

-¿Entonces qué es? Tienes dinero, una carrera, eres apuesto…Pues, muy a pesar de no ser alguien tan alto, y perdona no es por ofender.

-No lo haces, mi altura nunca ha sido algo que me fastidie.

-¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Por qué alguien que puede obtener todo lo que cualquiera consigue no está en tus manos?

-Es simple, soy una persona ingenua….

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mi ingenuidad, para no decir estupidez; es tanta que cuando confío en alguien no dudo de su palabra, eso me ha costado mis relaciones –yéndose.

Hanji no comprendía mucho las palabras del pelinegro. Se preguntaba cómo era que alguien que tenía una apariencia tan dura pudiese ser engañado fácilmente, y cómo es que realmente todas sus relaciones no hayan funcionado. "¿_Acaso es tan malo en eso de las relaciones_?" se preguntó mientras se reía un poco al pensar que quizá eso de ser perfecto físicamente podía ser algo que trajese desgracias. "¿_O quizá le huela mal la boca y ninguna se lo dice por ser tan apuesto?"_

Levantándose de la cama, al ver que estaba sola en el cuarto, y que su compañero apuesto estaba emocionado lavando las tasas, no lo pensó dos veces para aprovechar y poder ponerse sus pijamas.

-Hmm, vamos a ver… -quitándose rápidamente sus ropas, quedando en calzones y sostén únicamente –¿¡Pero dónde estará!? –buscando en el desorden que hizo al tirar la ropa –¡Creí haberla puesto aquí, ah debo apresurarme!

Sin que ella se diese cuenta, Levi llegó; sorprendiéndose más por el desorden hecho que por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica. "Lo sabía, iba a desordenar", se dijo mirándola con detenimiento cómo su trasero se movía al tirar como loca sus calzones, camisas y hasta pantalones. "_Mierda, tiene más culo del que parece_. Con que es una flaca nalgona", pensó; tragando un poco de saliva al sentirse un poco nervioso por tener por primera vez frente a sus ojos una mujer en ropa interior al frente.

Sin decir nada, un poco sonriente; siguió disfrutando de la vista sin que Hanji se diera cuenta que hace más de tres minutos estaba siendo observada por su compañero de cuarto.

-¡Ahhh, pero yo la traje! –dijo, tirándose sobre la cama dándole aún la espalda a Levi –¿Y ahora? –rascándose la cabeza.

-Podrías comenzar por vestirte –dijo el pelinegro en un tono serio.

-¿Hm? –girando su cabeza –¿Levi?

-Lindo trasero – entrando al cuarto, se acuesta sobre su cama, mirando al techo.

-Ah… -un poco sonrojada –Yo… -buscando lo primero que pudiese ponerse –Disculpa, no sabía que…ah…. –poniéndose un vestido que encontró –Lamento que… -sentándose sobre la cama.

-Tranquila, sabía que eras una desvergonzada.

-¡No lo soy! El único hombre que he conocido es a Erwin, eso no me hace una cualquiera. ¡Además, deja de ser pre juicioso! ¡Deja de llamarme cualquiera!

-No lo he hecho…No recuerdo haberte llamado de esa manera, lo que sí dije es que no tienes pena ni pudor. Mira, si tantas ganas quieres que te vea desnuda, mejor hazlo de una puta vez y ya.

-Jaja, tantas ganas tienes de ver a una chica desnuda.

-Prácticamente estoy viendo una.

-No es lo mismo, jaja. Apuesto que en la mañana tendrás una erección al recordarme.

-Tch, mocosa de mierda.

-Idiota pervertido.

-Nalgona de mierda… -susurró.

-JAJA –riendo con mayor fuerza –Parece que disfrutaste mucho la vista –levantándose de repente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oye, Levi aún tengo hambre...

-¿Y por qué razón crees que eso es mi problema?

-Si me alimentas puedo ser buena contigo, ¿sabes?

-Con que sexo a cambio de...

-¡Nunca dije eso! –tirándole una almohada –Me refiero a que sé hacer cosas, como limpiar y esas cosas. Mira, podemos hacer un trato, hasta puedo ser tu amiga de gratis.

-No.

-Hmm… -poniendo su pone de pensadora –Levi, realmente no sé cómo compensar sus hospitalidad.

-Qué tal si te callas, eso haría mi noche algo espectacular.

-Ah… -encogiéndose, toma una almohada –Eres malo, no; perverso… esa es la razón por la cual te quedarás solo….Viejo, arrugado y solo…Y virgen que es lo peor. Serás de esos ancianos verdes que tocan a las mocosas y se excitan con facilidad y…

-Hanji, cierra esa puta boca de una buena vez.

-¿Y lo peor? –ignorándolo –Pudiste haberlo evitado, yo tan amable solo quería conversar con mi adorado compañero de cuarto… -dijo en un tono infantil –Mocoso…no, viejo; muy anciano….Apuesto que…

-Tch –levantándose –Si converso contigo, ¿te callarás?

-Jaja, sí; lo prometo –sonriendo.

-Eres peor que tener novia, al menos ellas ofrecen algo a cambio.

-¿De nuevo con querer acostarte conmigo? –mirándolo –Si no te conociera diría que me estás coqueteando.

-No.

-Oye, dime ahora algo tú.

-¿Qué? –acostándose en su cama –¿Ahora qué estupidez deseas preguntarme? –mirando al techo.

-¿Por qué es que te ha ido mal en esas relaciones? ¿Te apesta la boca? ¿Eres malo besando? ¿O es que eres uno de esos chicos idiotas que no saben cómo hablarle a una mujer?

-Ustedes las mujeres son algo único…¿Cómo mierda sacaste tantas conclusiones en tan pocos segundos? Solo fui a lavar las cosas a la maldita cocina…Tch.

-Podrías responderme –encogiendo sus piernas, colocándolas sobre la cama –Algo muy malo debes de tener para ser tan desdichado.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que fuese un alma en pena, Hanji. Simplemente dije que las novias que tuve fueron unas idiotas, pero bueno; al menos algo aprendí de ellas.

-¿En serio?

-A no confiar en ustedes, todas son iguales….

-No me has respondido.

-Mi primera novia… -suspirando –Pues ella… -mirando a Hanji –Oye cuatro ojos, sólo hablaré con una condición…

-Dime.

-Cuéntame tu historia con el inepto de mi primo. Realmente sería interesante tener información que nadie sepa de él.

-Con una condición.

-No, tendrías que darme otra cosa a cambio. Tch, ¿acaso no viste Full Metal Alchemist? No me vengas con mierdas.

-¿Ah, con que eres un…?

-No me llames Otaku, mierdosa. Me agrada leer manga y ver Anime, nada más.

-Ah… Entonces, yo te cuento y… puedo cocinarte algo.

-Sé hacerlo, no necesito de tu ayuda para tal cosa.

-¿Puedo…limpiar la casa?

-No, pude observar tus habilidades y déjame decirte que si así limpias la casa, no quiero saber cómo te aseas. Y creo que ya hablamos de esto.

-¿¡Me estás llamando cochina!? –tirándole algo de ropa –¡Para tu información, sé bañarme muy bien! ¡No soy tan estricta como tu ni tan loca como para usar miles de productos de limpieza para limpiar un apartamentico! ¿Tienes idea del dinero que cuesta? ¡No tengo!

-Tch, como gritas…

-¡Y tu eres un imbécil! Ahora comprendo, eres pésimo para el uso de la palabra.

-Como quieras… -levantándose, comienza a quitarse la camisa para cambiarse –Sólo espero no te pongas a llorar por ver a un hombre desnudo –yéndose en dirección al armario sin camisa –Mi cuarto, mis reglas… -tirando la camisa al canasto de ropa sucia –Así que si deseas vivir a costa nuestra, será mejor que comiences a hablarme de mejor forma. Puede que se me olvide que eres mujer…

-¿Acaso me pegarías? –levantándose –T¡e crees muy hombre!

-Nunca dije nada de agresión física, tch; aunque te cueste creerlo imbécil, nunca le he pegado a una mujer.

-¡No te creo!

-Poco me importa lo que pienses de mi –quitando su faja –Te crees muy importante, Hanji; pero la verdad es que no le interesas a nadie –poniendo la faja en el armario en la zona de fajas –Si Erwin te tuviese tanto aprecio, se hubiese contactado contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero no es así. ¿O me equivoco? Mas sin embargo no solo no te contactó, sino que nunca habló de ti. En todo lo que llevo de conocerlo, nunca ha dicho tu nombre en mi presencia y eso que debo pasar más tiempo del que deseo a su lado al trabajar para él –desabrochando el pantalón –De un pronto a otro, estás aquí y boom, eres alguien que parece ser que tienes un pasado con él, pero déjame decir lo que yo creo. Y eso es que hay dos hipótesis de esta historia, o eres una persona pasajera para el imbécil de mi primo; o definitivamente eres tan especial que él no quiere hablar de ti como lo hace de sus demás aventuras –dijo tras bajarse el pantalón, quedando en bóxer negros de licra – Así que dime, Hanji. ¿Cuál es tu lado de la historia? ¿Erwin es el príncipe de tus cuentos o el ogro que jugó contigo y te dejó en desesperación? –dándole la espalda, respondió –Habla, mierda.

-Pues… -mirando con detenimiento la espalda tonificada de Levi, sonrojándose un poco –Yo… -dijo nerviosa.

Al notar que ella no hablaba, Levi voltea. Observa cómo la chica tenía levemente las mejillas rojizas. Sin entender mucho, le extrañó cómo una chica que siempre habla tan abiertamente acerca de la sexualidad, se sonroje por algo tan simple como ver un hombre en bóxer. "_Acaso no es tan experimentada cómo dice ser. ¿Será que realmente es virgen y está mintiéndome para sonar interesante_? ¿Será de esas pervertidas que cree saber de sexo por haber visto tanto Hentai?"

-Oye Hanji, dime algo –volteándose, abre la puerta y saca unos pantaloncillos pijamas –¿Realmente ya no eres virgen?

-¿Hm? –mirándolo en dirección a sus hombros al estar aún de espaldas –Sí, yo…pues dejé de serlo a mis 15 años…

-Oh vaya, tú sí sabías como estudiar biología en el colegio –bufó –Y dime, fue con Erwin si mal no recuerdo; ¿no?.

-Lo dije como hace minutos, ¿tan rápido lo olvidaste?

-¿Importa? –cerrando la puerta del armario se pone sus pantalones frente a ella –¿Entonces me contarás?

-No, no lo haré. Eso es algo personal.

-Eres extraña –acostándose en su cama –Hablas con tanta tranquilidad de mierdas como el sexo, pero cuando te pido que me hables de ello, ni una puta palabra…

-El hecho que no sea una hipócrita, no me hace una descarada. Son dos cosas muy diferentes. Aunque no lo creas, cuando yo…pues… -sonrojándose –No lo hice por promiscua… -susurró.

Como si estuviese reviviéndolo, Hanji se transportó a ese momento en dónde todo comenzó. Al día dónde se cayó al tropezarse, ese mismo cuando Erwin le dio lo que para ella sería su primer beso, así como su primera experiencia relacionada al sexo.

Ella estaba toda sucia, frente a esos ojos azules que tanto la hipnotizaban, como si al verlos se perdiera en ellos, al no poder dejar de verlos y de quedarse quieta una vez hiciese contacto con ellos.

Erwin se había separado un poco luego de sus palabras, aquellas referentes al "_Hanji, te puedo enseñar muchas cosas_" como lo había dicho antes del contacto de labios aún con su mano en la entre pierna de la chica.

Sin saber qué decirle realmente, al no entender mucho lo que pasaba; sin poder armar palabra alguna, estando nerviosa al ser la primera vez que lo tenía a esa distancia, Hanji pudo sentir su olor corporal combinado con el olor de la colonia que llevaba ese día. Haciéndola entrar en una especie de condición en lo que todos los demás olores alrededor desaparecieran, quedándose únicamente entre esa combinación de sudor masculino y ese delicioso aroma dulce que llevaba sobre su cuello, principalmente.

-Señor… -dijo ese día –Yo, lamento haberlo molestado es que me caí –dijo sonrojándose más conforme hablaba –Lo siento… -susurró.

-Linda… - murmuró –Linda Hanji, ¿te sientes nerviosa? –preguntó en aquel momento.

-Hm… -asintiendo con su cabeza –Lo siento… -bajando su cabeza.

-Pequeña Hanji… -acercándose a su rostro, mete un poco sus dedos a la entre pierna de la chica –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije minutos atrás? –rosando sus labios.

-S-Sí… -mirándolo fijamente al igual que él lo hacía, mientras rosaban sus labios –L-Lo recuerdo…

-¿Quieres? –acariciando suavemente la parte interna de su pierna tras hacer pequeños círculos –No te dolerá…

Sin responder, expiró fuertemente; haciendo que su aliento suave rosara los labios y nariz del rubio, quien pareció excitarse más al sentir ese olor dulce pasar por sus sentidos. "_Huele a niña_", maquinó al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. "_Esos ojos cafés son tan lindos, tan grandes…Y esa piel es tan suave como el algodón_", se dijo Erwin; introduciendo lentamente uno de sus dedos por la vagina de la chica; haciéndola saltar levemente al sentir el dedo en lo que correspondía a la zona de su clítoris.

-Señor… -dijo la chica con una voz temblorosa –Eso…se…siente… -sonrojada.

-Hm… -besándola.

"_Es la primera vez que tengo a alguien así de cerca, y no es cualquiera, es él; el chico, no, el hombre que me gusta tanto…Ese hombre con el que quiero casarme_…"se decía al respirar con mayor lentitud al sentir un leve movimiento circular en su entre pierna.

Como si alguien la hubiera asustado Hanji brincó al sentir las manos de Levi sobre uno de sus hombros, escuchando luego esa voz gruesa que llamaba su atención.

-¿Sigues viva?

-¿Perdón? –mirándolo.

-Parecías un poco…perdida en quién sabe dónde. No me asustes de esa manera, si vas a desvariar que sea en otro lado. Por cierto, como dije antes; mi cuarto mis reglas y esas incluye que me gusta dormir con esto, así que antes de que te traumes o algo así, simplemente te aviso –volviendo a su cama.

-Ah… -mirándolo –Iré a…iré a lavarme los dientes… -levantándose lentamente.

-Supongo que Erwin te dijo dónde era.

-No realmente, ¿podrías mostrarme?

-Tch –levantándose –El de la derecha es para el bastardo, el de la izquierda es para los de esta habitación.

-Ya veo…

-Te recomiendo uses el de la derecha, detesto compartir mi baño, además eres chica, tendré que ver toallas sanitarias o tampones si lo comparto, y no es como que desee vomitar cuando esté cagando.

-Wow, eres todo un caballero –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Te guiaré a tu nuevo baño –caminando sin esperarla.

-Con que los modales no son lo tuyo… -susurró.

Pasando por el cuarto de Erwin quien hablaba por teléfono celular, teniendo levemente la puerta abierta, Hanji pudo notar la linda y como ésta era más espaciosa de lo que parecía al inicio.

Al pasar, Erwin estaba de espaldas por lo que la castaña pensó que quizá ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Entrando al baño, Levi encendió la luz y salió.

-Listo, cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Hanji, ese es el nombre con que me llaman los humanos; Levi –entrando al baño –¿Podrías…?

-¿Ahora qué? –molesto –Fastidias mucho, vaya que eres un dolor de culo.

-El pasillo estás oscuro…

-¿Y?

-¿Podías esperar a que terminara?

-¿Quieres que espere a que cagues y hagas lo demás? No, no estoy loco.

-No haré eso, simplemente me lavaré los dientes –aguantándose al desear dar del cuerpo –P-Por favor, es que…realmente detesto la oscuridad…

-Dejaré las luces encendidas y ahí verás.

-¿Siempre eres así? –dijo un poco triste poniendo su cepillo de dientes sobre el fregadero –¿Tan frío con los demás?

-¿Acaso interesa? –apoyándose sobre la pared, quedando frente a la chica –Hanji, ustedes son unas putas ingratas de todas maneras. Unas se quejan de que las tratamos frías y cuando eres amable, se convierten en lo que son realmente; unas perras.

-Lamento mucho que esa chica te dejara de esa manera, parece que arruinó a alguien de forma grave.

-No me vengas con tus análisis de mierda, y apresúrate.

-Dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije. Mueve el culo, tengo mucho sueño, Hanji –fulminándola con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien; jaja –sacando rápidamente el cepillo.

Tomándolo rápidamente tras ponerle un poco de pasta y haberlo mojado, Hanji se lavó sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en lo curioso que era Levi; quien parecía ser alguien que no decía las cosas tan directas como hacía parecer. "_O es que se apiadó de mi_? " pensó escupiendo lo que contenía su boca, escuchando de fondo los quejidos del hombre al decir lo asqueroso que era esa escena.

-¡Terminé! –dijo sonriente.

-Vamos –comenzando a caminar.

-¡Sí! –pegándosele, lo toma del brazo –Espera, realmente esto es tenebroso…

-Miedosa de mierda –dijo un poco divertido al sentir cómo su brazo se sumergía entre los senos de la chica sin que ésta se diese cuenta por el miedo.

-AHHHHHH –grito corriendo como loca en dirección al cuarto al ver que estaban ahí.

-No puede ser, si grita así el primer día…Mierda, quedaré sordo cuando cumpla treinta años –cerrando la puerta al entrar al cuarto.

-¡AHHHHH QUE FRÍO! –acurrucándose con su cobija –¡Levi lindo, cuéntame un cuento!

-Vuelve a llamarme de esa manera, y lo que contarás son los nudillos que tendrás al frente por mi golpe, loca –acostándose.

- JAJAJAJA –gritó.

-Calla, eres una escandalosa.

-Jaja, perdón, perdón. Levi sé que me odias, pero; realmente estoy agradecida –hablando en un tono más serio –Al menos ahora tendré una cama jaja, el sofá no es tan agradable después de unos meses.

-Con que dormías en uno –cobijándose –Tus padres…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué te echaron de casa?

-Porque…es que no quise casarme…

-Ah…

-Y porque, es que mi prometido keiji se dio cuenta que no era pura…

-Si fuese por eso, creo que media humanidad no podría casarse.

-¡Tú sí, jajajajajaja! –estallando en risa.

-Supongo… -susurró.

Estaba sorprendido de cómo alguien podía echar a su hija por algo tan trivial como el no ser virgen. "_Campesinos_" pensó, cuando sintió algo cerca de él. Eran los labios de Hanji, quien se había acercado.

-Muchas gracias… -murmuró sonriendo tímidamente –Realmente lo agradezco, quiero estudiar y…

-Oye, no vuelvas a hacer eso. He practicado artes marciales, no te conviene que me asuste.

-Jaja, no conozco mucho de qué tanto hayas practicado pero de seguro eres bueno. Tu cuerpo está muy bien tonificado.

-Sí, ya lo sé chica pervertida.

-Pues quien se desnudó frente a mis ojos fuiste tú. ¿Quiere decir que puedo desvestirme aquí también?

-Hanji… -respondió un poco molesto –Parece que te divierte eso de fastidiarme.

-Un poco, jaja. ¿Sabes Levi? Algún día conoceré a alguien que me acepte tal como soy, y le parezca la mejor persona de este mundo…Y espero que tu también lo encuentres, me gustaría que ambos tuviésemos al menos eso, porque tener alguien que te ame también en bueno para enfrentar este mundo frío y cruel…

-Oh vaya; parece que después de todo sí tienes algo de neuronas.

-Levi, tus ofensas no funcionarán, jaja –regresando a su cama –Eres un fraude.

-Tch, mocosa de mierda –fulminándola con su mirada al observarla meterse en la cama –Y cómo es que ahora pasé a ser fraudulento, hace horas era homosexual. Vaya, parece que tengo muchas personalidades.

-Hoy pudiste haberte ido cuando me lavé mis dientes, pero no; te quedaste ahí. Eso se llama amabilidad.

-Si no me quedaba ibas a gritar como una loca, al menos eso creo; así que por ello quise ahorrarme el problema, idiota. Se llama ser inteligente, no amable.

-Como digas, jaja… -cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

-Loca… -cerrando sus ojos también, se duerme.

**Horas después…..**

Hanji se levantó tras sentir ganas inmensas de dar del cuerpo y orinar, viendo a un Levi más dormido que nunca siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. "_Parece un cuento de hadas_", pensó al ver al apuesto chico quien dormía tranquilamente. Tratando de salir lo más silenciosamente posible, temblando un poco por la oscuridad; pudo abrir la puerta lentamente mientras de re ojo veía cómo el pelinegro hacía un leve gesto ante el ruido. "_Rayos, no bromeaba cuando decía que se despertaba con cualquier cosa_", dijo tras abrir un poco más la puerta; saliendo rápidamente.

-Ufff –dijo.

Caminando lo más rápidamente posible por el pasillo, pudo ver la luz del cuarto de Erwin al tener su puerta ligeramente abierta. Observando cuidadosamente, pudo ver a un rubio sentado en su escritorio frente a la computadora, escribiendo sin hacerle caso.

-Mejor voy al baño –susurró –No aguanto más…

Finalmente había llegado, encendiendo la luz; pudo sentarse en el inodoro para hacer sus necesidades.

-Vaya, realmente tendré que comprar un foco… -susurró al estar sentada en la tasa del inodoro –Bueno….

Minutos después de que terminara, se lavó sus manos. Pero se sintió sucia al saber que había defecado, por lo que se quitó toda sus ropas y entrando a la ducha, comenzó a lavar su trasero con jabón para quedar más que limpia.

-Ese Levi tiene nariz de perro, mejor me lavo bien; sino se despertará y dirá que huelo a mierda… -lavándose su raja.

Tras unos minutos desnuda, recordó al salir que no tenía toalla, por lo que tomó la de Erwin, al ser la única en el lugar.

-Huele a él… -susurró.

-Qué bueno que te agrade… -dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Eh? –mirando al rubio tras abrir la puerta.

-Pero yo puse el seguro… -dijo, colocándose la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Pensé que era Levi, por lo que usé mi llave, pero veo que no es así… -dijo, entrando al cuarto de baño, cierra la puerta –Sigues igual de linda, no; más que antes, Hanji… -acercándosele lentamente.

-Ah… -sonrojándose –Erwin, yo… -mirándolo fijamente acercarse a ella.

-Hanji, ¿qué te parece recordar viejos tiempos? –tomándola por el rostro, mete su mano libre en su entre pierna.

…...

^^ Saludos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Sé que mi forma de escribir es un poco lenta XDDD y realmente me sorprende que a alguien le agrade mi manera de escribir, por ello muchas gracias y bueno; nos vemos luego! Quisiera poder actualizar "Después de la Batalla" xDDD por ello es que no he podido hacer las cosas tan seguidas ^^ Se les quiere y feliz navidad adelantada!

Next time Cap 2 ^^


	3. Mujer

-Personajes de SNK pertenecen a Isayama Hajime y este FF no tiene fin de lucro-

**Supuestos en lo que se trabaja en esta historia**

-Las personalidades tiene mucho que ver con el estilo de vida que tuvo cada uno (No conocieron titanes y no son guerreros, son personas que lo más peligroso que han visto es una cucaracha)

-Erwin no es pervertido. ¿O sí? XDD –bueno hizo cositas con Hanji de 15 años XDDD- Es un simple pedo bear con Hanji.

-Edades: Erwin 3O años, Levi 25 años y Hanji 20 años.

-Hanji creció en el campo, es una chica decidida que desea y tiene claro sus metas en la vida (estudiar sicología para ser alguien en la vida). Es pobre –comparada a las personas de la ciudad- a tal punto que ni puede pagarse la universidad y menos vivir en la ciudad, por ello vive de la beca universitaria y mendiga casa- y va a la ciudad a estudiar (aún en contra de su familia) para superarse como chica campestre.

-Levi está en la licenciatura de Economía, Hanji está estudiando Sicología (primer año) y Erwin estudió administración de empresas.

-El miedo de la oscuridad de Hanji se debe a algo que aún no he explicado – lógicamente- mas eso no la hace cobarde ni menos independiente.

-Levi y Erwin son primos (de familias con dinero).

-Levi trabaja en la empresa de Erwin (Mike tb trabaja ahí y es el segundo socio mayoritario), haciendo las partes contables y algunos análisis financieros también.

-Hanji estuvo comprometida con Keiji, pero su compromiso se rompió cuando sus padres se enteraron que no era virgen.

-Hanji y Rico son mejores amigas.

^^ Gracias por leer –suponiendo que fue así XDDD – y gracias por el apoyo al fic.

...…

**Capítulo 2: Mujer.**

Sintiendo los dedos del rubio por su vagina, Hanji recordó ese olor corporal que tanto le encantaba. Mismo olor que la hizo perder la cabeza cuando tenía sus quince años, cuando perdió la virginidad con ese mismo rubio en su cuarto en una bella mañana.

"_No puede ser, pensé que podría resistirme a él si se me acercaba, pero no es así_", se dijo al incrementar su nerviosismo y temperatura. "_Sus manos, sus labios; ese maldito olor a hombre que tiene…Rayos, no creo que pueda resistirme por más tiempo…dudo poder oponer resistencia_", pensaba al sentir cómo poco a poco los brazos del rubio rodeaban su cintura, mientras sus labios masajeaban los suyos.

"_Dios mío, su forma de besar…Se siente mejor que hace años, es tan varonil, tan fuerte; no puedo soltarme. Maldición..." _pensaba, sintiendo la lengua del varón introducirse lentamente dentro de su boca. "_¡Debo detenerlo, yo vengo a estudiar! Mi prioridad es estudiar, esa es la razón por la cual me echaron de mi casa, por querer ser alguien en la vida, no puedo…. No debo…."_

Separándose fuertemente de los labios del rubio, exhala un poco de aire.

-Erwin suéltame…Déjame ir, yo vine a estudiar no ha vivir fantasías del pasado.

-Sé muy bien que quieres superarte –respondió seriamente –Por algo viniste aquí a la ciudad.

-Yo no te llamé y lo sabes –soltándose, se dirige a la puerta –Fue Rico, ella fue quien lo hizo, yo puedo sobrevivir sola –sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla.

-Sigues molesta…

-Si tan solo hubieses sido más sincero aquella vez… -deteniéndose.

-Hanji, eras muy joven; nunca lo hubieras entendido.

-¡Tú me engañaste! –dijo entre gritos, dándole la espalda –¡Dijiste que me querías, no; dijiste que me amabas aquella vez!

-Tuve que irme, no podía quedarme y menos estar contigo… -volteándose –Tenías 15 años, yo era estudiante y quería cumplir mis sueños, no podía esperarte o llevarte conmigo, Hanji.

-No me hubiera sentido tan mal, si tan solo me hubieses dicho que lo que deseabas era divertirte, pero dijiste cosas dulces…Tenía quince años, Erwin; te iba a creer todo aquello que saliera de tu boca, por más absurdo que fuera. Pero sabes, ya no soy la misma. Y aunque lo dudes, no te guardo rencor, solo me duele cómo resultó todo…Yo te amaba…mucho, de hecho… -bajando la cabeza, puso su mano derecha sobre la puerta –No tenías que mentirme, sólo debías decirme que eso era un imposible…

-Quería protegerte, Hanji… -acercándose lentamente –Sé que no pude siquiera despedirme…

-No, te fuiste sin siquiera saber el porqué, sólo te marchaste… -volteándose –Pero ya te olvidé, y te perdoné.

-No parece.

-"_Al menos eso me digo todos los días_" – pensó al verlo acercarse –No me acostaré contigo hoy, de hecho ¿sabes con quién me acostaré la próxima vez?

-Levi no es tan idiota.

-Levi es más hombre que tú, al menos él dice la verdad. Aunque sea un cavernícola para hablar –dijo en un tono de molestia –¿Sabes lo que le haré a tu primo?

-No –estando frente a ella –Explícamelo… -susurró –Dame cada detalle de lo que le harás a él, pensando en mi.

-Te crees mucho, ¿verdad Erwin?

-No, no lo hago. Pero sé muy bien que eso que sea que sientas por Levi, son meras ganas de quitarte eso que has cargado por años.

-¿Disculpa?

-Hanji… -acercándosele, la empuja hacia la puerta –No me digas que el masturbarte quitó ese deseo que te carcome por dentro. No es lo mismo, y lo sabes bien.

-¿Crees que yo me masturbo como una loca y que lo hago pensando en ti?

-Fui yo quien te enseñó cómo hacerlo –posando sus manos sobre el rostro de la castaña –Aún recuerdo la primera vez que sentiste mis manos en tu cuerpo, Hanji.

-Basta, no quiero recordarlo… -sujetando la toalla –Basta de estupideces, serías muy afortunado si vuelves a verme desnuda.

-Me llama la atención, con Levi pareces una colegiala y conmigo te comportas como una mujer…

-Levi es un chico que me hace recordar mis tiempos de inocencia, curiosamente él no es un depravado.

-Me ofendes –bajando una de sus manos a la barbilla de la chica –Depravado es una palabra fuerte… -apretando fuertemente la barbilla de la mujer con sus dedos –Dime, linda Hanji. ¿Qué le harías a Levi para ponerme celoso?

-No te incumbe –tratando de zafarse, siente cómo la mano con la que sostenía su toalla es tomada –¿Vas a violarme acaso? –apuntó molesta.

-No será necesario, vas a rogarme que te folle…Y lo harás, lo sé… -susurró –Querrás que te haga sentir mujer, cosa que Levi ni ninguno hará –rosando sus labios con los de ella, sonríe –Mi primo querido es más ingenuo que una colegiala en la cama. Quizá te haga sentir bien, pero nunca de la manera que alguien con experiencia acerca de tus gustos puede hacerte sentir –empujándola hacia la puerta.

-Levi puede aprender…No es tan idiota como lo crees….

-Nunca dije que fuese idiota, pero cuánto tiempo quieres esperar para ser complacida realmente –tomando sus muñecas con fuerza –Yo sé qué te gusta y cómo, siempre me dijiste cómo y sé que me lo dirás cuando vuelvas a mis brazos.

-No hoy…

-Te equivocas… -besándola suavemente –Hoy quiero hacerlo aquí, dónde quizá si eres afortunada, Levi no te escuche. Ese mocoso, tiene oídos de gato…Escuchará hasta el último de tus gemidos.

-Dije que no…

-Ah… -soltando una de las manos de la chica –Dime entonces –metiendo su mano en la entrepierna de Hanji –¿Por qué es que estás tan mojada? Hasta dónde recuerdo, estabas bañándote, esto no es sudor y menos orines…

-¿Y qué, ahora porque me mojé quiere decir que me tomarás?

-No…Nunca tuve necesitad de violarte ni de forzarte… -soltándola, se aleja –Está bien, Hanji…Como desees… -sonriendo, la toma por sus hombros; alejándola suavemente para poder abrir la puerta –Descansa linda Hanji. Por cierto, hoy estás más linda que nunca y te ha sentado bien la etapa adulta, estás hecha toda una mujer bella y eso no ha pasado desapercibido por nadie, y menos por Levi; quien es exigente con las mujeres.

-Ah… -mirando a otro lado –Buenas noches.

-Duerme bien –saliendo, se dirige a su cuarto.

-Trataré… -susurró.

Esperando que saliese de la habitación y escuchando cómo se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto al quedar a la par del cuarto de baño, decidió sentarse sobre la tasa del servicio.

-No puede ser… -respirando con dificultad, dijo –Creí que me iba a desmayar ahí… -mirando en dirección al suelo –Será más difícil de lo que creí y más porque… -metiendo sus dedos en su entre pierna –Maldito, tiene razón…Masturbarme y tenerlo dentro de mí, se siente tan distinto. Rayos… -sintiendo placer al tocarse –Maldita sea Erwin… -jugueteando con su clítoris, deja caer su toalla –No puede ser… -tocando su seno con la mano libre –Ah…Er...win… -gimió.

...

Unos adolescente estaban gritando como locos en la calle, Levi quien era de sueño ligero no pudo evitar despertarse ante semejantes chillidos por parte de tres adolescentes drogados y tomados, quienes gritaban cosas como "_que viva la patria y muerte al capitalismo_" y estupideces como esas, al creerse rebeldes tras leer unos cuantos documentos del "_Che_" en su colegio.

-De nuevo esos idiotas socialistas… -dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos –Si supieran que en el socialismo y el capitalismo; sus diferencias son más filosóficas, mas ambos hace uso del puto comercio para sobrevivir. Tch el "_cómo y quién manda_" también es importante en cada estilo… Mierdosos esos… -levantándose de la cama –Quizá deba comprarme una pistola de balines o quizá debería tirarles un libro de Marx así dejen de confundir las mierdas esas… -mirándolos por la ventana –Se creen socialistas y visten zapatillas de marca y ropa importada… Idiotas… -dijo entre bostezos –La loca ésta es la única que… -mirando en dirección a su cama con ayuda de la luz del poste, puede observar qué está vacía –Lo sabía, está cagando… -saliendo del cuarto, se dirige a la cocina –Esta chica es tan idiota, si quería cagar pues que cague… -dijo, tras llegar al lugar –Como si fuera la única humana que lo hace, a veces las mujeres son tan idiotas, Se ponen en estupideces, tch que cagar, que la menstruación; mierda que de todo se quejan… -deteniéndose –Para qué mierda me molesto, esa Hanji sólo piensa en… -suspiró – "_Erwin_" –pensó.

Sin decir nada, tomó el té que preparó para poder dormirse de nuevo. El problema de sueño era algo que Levi siempre tenía, por lo que tomar un té caliente para dormir era su solución, cuando los locos de la calle le despertaban y fastidiaban el sueño.

-Bueno, ahora debo ir a lavarme los dientes… -observando la luz encendida del cuarto de Erwin al salir de la cocina una vez que lavó las cosas –Con que sigue despierto… -cambiando de dirección, camina hacia el dormitorio de su primo –Ese bastardo debe ser vampiro -girando sus ojos al cuarto de baño tras ver una luz –Esa idiota, ¿acaso está cagando una vaca. Por qué mierda tarda tanto?

Al caminar hacia la puerta, Levi nota que estaba ligeramente abierta al haber quedado mal cerrada por Erwin una vez se marchó y decidió meterse al cuarto.

-"_Aparte no cierra bien, tch_" – pensó, tomando la manija de la puerta, escucha un leve gemido –"_Cerda cagona_" -pensando que el ruido se debía al estar defecando.

Levi decide no aproximar su rostro, no era su agrado verla sentada en la tasa cagando, por lo que cerrando los ojos, trata de cerrar la puerta, cuando logra escuchar de nuevo un gemido, siendo esta vez en un tono más agudo que el anterior; así como su nombre entre gimoteos.

-"¿_Esta chica es extraña, quién llama a otro humano mientras caga_?" –se preguntó, abriendo sus ojos al no comprender el porqué de esa combinación de su nombre y el quejido –Ah, con qué es eso… -susurró, viendo cómo una Hanji desnuda jugaba consigo misma, sentada sobre la tasa el inodoro con sus piernas encogidas –"_Con que así luce desnuda, mierda tiene lindos pechos y su cuerpo es más tonificado de lo que parece_" –sintiéndose nervioso, pensó.

Los ojos del economista, pudieron observar cómo una Hanji más excitada, intercalaba su juego entre tocarse su clítoris y meter dos dedos en su vagina con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda acariciaba el seno del mismo lado, con su cabeza reposada hacia atrás al estar a punto de llegar a su clímax.

Lo que más llamaba la atención y generaba una leve erección en el pelinegro, era el hecho de que entre las palabras que salían de los labios de la castaña, estaba su nombre y el de su primo. "_Oh vaya, su imaginación es increíble_", se decía; sintiendo cómo, conforme escuchaba sus gemidos y la observaba de pies a cabeza; su nivel de lujuria también se incrementaba. "¿_Por qué es que ambos estamos en sus fantasías, acaso está pensando que ambos al mismo tiempo estamos con ella_?", maquinó al respirar con mayor dificultad, sintiendo cómo su pene se ponía más recto. "_Mierda, el tan solo verla desnuda y escucharla cuando se masturba hace que quiera…"_, recapacitó.

-Maldita sea, realmente quisiera cogérmela… -balbució.

Escuchando cómo Hanji daba su último gemido al haber obtenido su orgasmo, suavemente una de las manos de Levi se posó sobre su entre pierna, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba: Estaba más duro que una pared. "Maldición…", se dijo al percatarse que lo mejor era irse de ahí antes que ella notase su presencia.

-Será mejor que… -susurró, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No lo creo… -dijo una voz femenina –Con que eras tú, pensé eras Erwin… -dijo sonriente, tras abrir la puerta con el paño alrededor de su cuerpo –Mejor…

-Eres una... –sintiendo como la chica lo empuja hacia dentro del cuarto de baño al tomarlo por los hombros, dejando caer lo que tapaba su figura –Hanji… -jadeó

-Con que te gustó lo que viste hace momentos. ¿Sabes algo, Levi?

-¿Qué? –preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

-A diferencia de las mocosas, no me basta con darme placer propio.

-Erwin está muy cerca, puedes llamarlo; ninfómana.

-Pensé que no eras homosexual –acercándosele.

-No lo soy… -tragó –Hanji… -sujetando fuertemente su pantalón con sus manos, tratando de mantener sus ojos en el rostro de la chica.

-Me parece que tratas de luchar en contra de tus verdaderos deseos…. –aproximándosele, rosa sus labios con los del pelinegro –Suaves… -dijo, tomando las manos del varón, posándolas sobre sus senos –Y es así como se siente un seno, mi lindo Levi –dijo entre risas.

-Nada mal… -observándola fijamente –Oye, pensé que…-siendo interrumpido por el beso de la chica.

-Hablas mucho…Ah, con que cuando te pones nervioso; eres de esos que no para de hablar… -dijo tras separarse, colocando ambas manos en la cintura del chico –Lindo, estás sonrojado… -susurró.

-Al inicio te comportabas como una mocosa, y ahora pareces una maldita gata en celo.

-Jaja, pues es que ahora estoy muy excitada. ¿Acaso no sabes que las personas al sentirse de esa manera, pueden ser más intensos?

-Ah…

Sin decir nada más, las manos de Hanji comenzaron a juguetear en la zona dónde estaba el erecto miembro del pelinegro, quien trataba de mantener la compostura lo más posible. No es que su deseo y lujuria por la castaña fuesen algo que quisiera ignorar, simplemente se había jurado estar con alguien que fuese al menos su novia, o alguien que conociera. Nunca imaginó, que una chica que conoció a tan solo escaso ocho horas iba a ser la chica con la cual perdiera la virginidad y menos, una que estuviese relacionada con su primo.

"_Mierda, es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere_", dijo al sentir cómo Hanji se puso de rodillas, bajando lentamente el pantalón de tela del varón junto con el bóxer de licra que llevaba puesto, dejándolos hasta sus tobillos. "_Con que comenzará con eso_", maquinó al percatarse que la mujer, iba a darle primero placer antes de dejarse tocar por él.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que haces… -tragando un poco de saliva, sintiéndose nervioso.

-Jaja, lo sé; lo sé – mirándolo desde el lugar que estaba, notando cómo el chico siquiera se dignaba a verla, de lo sonrojado que estaba –"_Se ve tan tierno, apuesto que es la primera vez que una chica le hará esto_", se dijo; tomando el miembro con una de sus manos. "_Ahora entiendo un poco a Erwin, poder enseñarle lo que sabes a otro más ingenuo que tú se siente bien_", pensó mientras introducía levemente la punta del pene en su boca, haciéndolo brincar levemente.

…

Erwin había vuelto a su computadora, tenía que terminar mucho trabajo, tener una empresa de eventos no era nada sencillo, menos si eso se significaba ser el presidente ejecutivo del negocio.

-Con que los estados financieros están listos –mirando la computadora su correo–El tener a Levi en la parte financiera de la empresa, fue la mejor idea de Mike; realmente no tiene idea de lo talentoso que es –esperando mientras se descargaban los archivos, decide levantarse de la silla; escuchando cómo la puerta del baño se cierra –Supongo que la linda Hanji decidió irse a dormir –susurró –"_Es una lástima que así sea_" –pensó.

Caminando de un lado a otro, el rubio empresario recordó esa vez en la cocina.

-Ah, con que esa vez…Tenía tiempo que no pensaba en ello...

Su mente se transportó a ese momento en que ambos estaban solos en casa de la joven chica. Erwin recordó lo nerviosa que estaba Hanji, cuando él comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris y los jadeos que ésta realizaba al no entender con claridad que aquello que estaba sintiendo era producto del placer sexual que estaba experimentando.

-Pequeña… -empujándola suavemente en dirección al suelo, para acostarla –Tranquila...

-Señor Erwin, yo… Mis padres podrían vernos… -dijo acostada en el suelo con sus piernas entre abiertas.

Sin responderle, el rubio pudo ver cómo después de estar jugando con sus dedos, la ropa interior blanca de la chica estaba mojada.

-Hanji, linda; no te asustes por lo que viene.

-Ah… -tapándose los ojos con sus manos, al sentir pena por la posición en la que estaba –¿S-Señor, lo que estoy haciendo está bien? –preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –poniendo su dedo medio en el clítoris de la joven, haciendo movimientos desde arriba hacia abajo, continuó hablando –¿Te refieres a lo que estamos haciendo?

-Hm –asintiendo con la cabeza, mirándolo sonrojada –¿No es prohibido y sucio lo que hacemos? –preguntó , arqueando un poco su espalda.

-¿Tus padres te han hablado de las relaciones sexuales? –incrementando la velocidad de la caricia.

-No, pero una vez… -jadeando ante las caricias del rubio –Ah…yo…Señor, por...favor, si lo hace más rápido…no, no podré…hablar…

-Ah, está bien… -quitando su mano de la entre pierna, pone su mano sobre el vientre de la chica –Dime, entonces…

-Una vez, pude… –tomando un poco de aire –Cuando iba a orinar en la noche, mis padres estaban haciendo mucho ruido, pensé que estaban discutiendo, así que cuando pegué mi oreja a la puerta, pude escuchar el rechinar de la cama y…

-¿Con que ahí supiste?

-¿Señor, haremos eso?

-Llámame Erwin, no es necesario que me llames de esa manera, linda Hanji –sonriendo, respondió –Y solo lo haremos si lo deseas.

-¿Duele? Cuando escuché mi madre parecía estar llorando. No quiero que me duela.

-Eso no eran lloriqueos de ese tipo que conoces, se llaman gemidos.

-Ah… ¿Y todos lo sufren cuando lo hacen?

-Claro, cada uno a su manera – haciendo mini círculos con sus dedos en el vientre de la chica quien aún mantenía el vestido puesto.

-¿Podemos ir a mi cuarto? El suelo está frío –levantándose lentamente –¿Erwin, usted hace esto conmigo porque le gusto verdad?

-Sí, Hanji; me gustas mucho –levantándose él también, al verla en pie; decide cargarla –¿Entonces quieres hacer eso conmigo?

-Sí, lo quiero. Usted me quiere y será bueno conmigo, ¿verdad? –dijo sonriente.

-Claro, lo seré y eso será para siempre; pequeña Hanji.

-Jaja, suele decirme de varias maneras… -dándole un beso en la mejilla –Pero no soy una niña, soy una mujer –rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos –"_Y usted será mi esposo cuando crezca_" –pensó, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo sé… -sujetándola de mejor manera, para poder subir las escaleras; respondió –Con que una mujer… –caminando en dirección al cuarto de la castaña.

...…

^^ Gracias por todo, se les quiere y pues, para aquellos que no conocen mucho el estilo que uso en mis FF, decir que suelo explicar las cosas que pongo, quizá un poco más lento que otros –bueno, cada quien escribe a su manera, nadie puede ser igual a otro – autores, esa es la manera que me gusta hacerlo; poco a poco.

Como dije, se agradece que aquello que me gusta sea de agrado para otras personas. Se siente hasta extraño, que alguien diga "_me gusta_", porque pues, una escribe cosas que le agradan, ya que esto es un estilo de desahogo, así como muchas escritoras que conozco y he hablado.

Se agradece las críticas, siempre sirven; porque eso es la vida, avanzar.

Muchas gracias y bueno, espero que les haya agradado, se agradece su opinión :3 Los espero en el siguiente cap ^^ "Cap3: Deseo y lujuria."

Antes de irme, recordar que este FF la ubicación temporal es la actualidad y que bueno, ninguno conoció la tristeza de vivir en un mundo de titanes, y que en cuanto a Hanji, ella NO es científica ni investigadora, de hecho es sicóloga lo que está estudiando. Y pues la chica es una joven de campo – aún no he especificado el país en el cuál están – por lo que en ese lugar donde ella creció –no que las persona de campo sean o piensen de esa manera –y en la familia dónde creció Hanji, las cosas sexuales y demás son tabú y la educación a mero palo es lo que rige, de ahí su personalidad –nada parecida a la de Petra, son muy distintas y en este fic lo dejaré muy claro – que puede demostrar ser menos "dura" que en SNK.

Gracias por apoyar "**Compas de Room**", como le llamo a este Fic de cariño! ^^


	4. Deseo y lujuria

-Personajes de SNK pertenecen a Isayama Hajime y el FF no tiene fin de lucro, solo el deseo de calentarlos un poco -

...

**-Parte uno-**

**Capítulo 3: Deseo y lujuria.**

Bastaron unos leves segundos de observación del cuerpo desnudo y el roce de los labios de esa mujer sobre los suyos para confundirlo acerca de toda la teoría, pensamientos y hasta filosofía que había creado acerca de sus sentimientos cinco años atrás después de haberla dejado tras marcharse de ese pueblo sin haberle dado siquiera una explicación de sus actos. Ese pequeño encuentro lo perturbó más de lo que él mismo podía imaginar y desear.

Para Erwin, los sentimientos que Hanji guardaba hacia su persona le parecían normales y hasta entendibles. Comprendía muy bien las reacciones que tienen las mujeres cuando el hombre no les corresponde como ellas lo desean y lo sueñan.

Era un experto en romper los corazones de las bellas damas; principalmente chicas ingenuas como lo era la castaña en aquel entonces.

Fue esa personalidad tan particular que caracteriza al rubio, que lo hizo pensar que tras haber hablado con ella en el baño, todo ese odio y resentimiento; eran producto de su poca madurez acerca de la vida y de esa falta de percepción que tienen las personas de campo acerca de los negocios y del sacrificio que debe hacerse en la vida para ser exitoso en todos los proyectos propuestos.

-_Rayos, quizá no fue tan buena idea dejarla vivir acá…_ -susurró, sentado en su silla frente al escritorio –_Su estadía en este apartamento puede traerme más problemas que beneficios _-expresó.

El ahora presidente y co fundador de su propia empresa, quería olvidar toda la historia vivida con Hanji. No le había agradado el sufrimiento por el que pasó una vez alejado de la presencia de la castaña en aquella ocasión; ni la persona en la que se convirtió durante varios meses tras su partida tan abrupta de la casa de la ahora estudiante universitaria.

-_No puede ser…_ -susurró.

Él mejor que nadie conocía ese sentimiento que sólo Hanji pudo despertar en ese duro y solitario corazón durante esos meses en los que estuvieron juntos. Sensaciones no experimentadas nuevamente, sin importar con cuanta chica durmiera.

Después de ella, ninguna lo hacía llegar a las nubes.

-"_Su piel es más suave de lo que recordaba_" –caviló –_Su piel…_ -susurró –_Y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos redondos y cafés que tanto me…Es ella…maldición… _-murmuró.

Levantándose de su silla, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro para calmar su corazón y sus impulsos.

-"_Realmente la deseo, ella es como una droga para mi cuerpo. Es una adicción poseerla_"-se repetía mientras caminaba cada vez más rápidamente alrededor de su cuarto –"_Tenerla en mis brazos, besarla y lamerla…Ella será mi perdición" _ –pensaba –_No, ella ya lo fue _–dijo.

Los sentimientos hacia Hanji lo estaban consumiendo, así como ese deseo por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y dentro de sí; como tanto le gustaba.

-_"La deseo con todo mi ser…"_ –maquinaba -"_Realmente deseo que sea mía de nuevo"_ –pensó _–"Quiero escuchar esos gemidos, donde dice mi nombre con tanta pasión, haciéndome temblar al oírla mencionarme. Ese rostro que hace al venirse y la forma en la que su cuerpo de mueve al llegar al éxtasis_" – insistía en sus pensamientos.

Dibujándosele una sonrisa en el rostro al rubio, se detuvo.

_-Maldición, Hanji…_ -balbució.

...

Era tarde, realmente tarde para que ellos estuviesen despiertos a esa hora de la madrugada. Mas eso no le importó al chico de quince años llamado Eren; quien estaba pegado a su computadora como un zombie, sin poner atención a las quejas del rubio compañero de cuarto suyo.

-_Basta Eren, deja ya ese aparato_ –expuso un poco molesto, saliendo de la cama –_Dijiste que lo ibas a apagar hace dos horas._

-_¡Calla Armin!_

-_Eren…_

-_¡Ya casi termino la guerra, sólo déjame un rato más!_

-_Mañana no tendremos clase por el congreso de profesores, habíamos acordado entre los tres que íbamos a sorprenderlo y mírate; estás…_

Armin se calló de repente.

Sin decir una palabra, el adolescente de ojos verdes se apartó del computador. Levantándose repentinamente de su silla, expresó.

-_Tch, gracias Armin…_

-¿_Eh?_

-_Perdí la guerra…_-dijo.

-_Es sólo un juego RPG Eren…_ -susurró.

-No_ entiendo por qué disfrutas tanto yendo a ese maldito apartamento…_

-_¿Vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo?_

-_¡Él no nos quiere! Sabes bien que siempre se molesta si no le decimos que vamos a visitarlo._

-_No lo hace por maldad, está ocupado; Eren_ –señaló, metiéndose de nuevo a la cama –_Trabaja muy duro en la parte financiera de la empresa de nuestro primo…_

-_No es nuestro primo_ –susurró, metiéndose también en la cama.

-_Basta Eren…_ -murmuró –_Debemos estar agradecidos con él. Gracias a él no estamos en las calles robando ni haciendo cosas malas…Además, él nos prometió que cuando pudiera fundar su propia empresa nos iba a adoptar, por ahora somos sus hermanos; mañana seremos sus hijos como lo prometió hace cinco años._

Un suspiro se pudo escuchar del castaño.

-_Detesto ir a visitarlo, soy al que siempre golpea…_

-_Eso es porque no tienes cuidado con lo que dices y siempre estás husmeando en sus cosas; sabes bien que detesta eso._

-_Dudo que Mikasa quiera ir…_

-_Ella irá… -_dijo entre susurros, bostezando después –_¿No crees que es increíble, Eren?_

-_¿Qué cosa?_ –preguntó confundido.

-_Gracias a nuestro hermano Levi; tenemos una casa y comida deliciosa para degustar. Eso nunca lo habíamos tenido, siempre fuimos huérfanos y…_

-De_ja de creer que él no salvó; Armin –_indicó molesto tras interrumpir al rubio.

-_Para mí lo hizo. Ahora Mikasa, tú y yo somos hermanos; y somos parte de la familia Smith –_dijo sonriente, cerrando sus ojos después de hablar.

-_Como digas…_ -replicó –"_Aunque es cierto, si no fuese porque Levi nos encontró aquella vez debajo del puente, después de haberle robado su bulto…quizá no estaría durmiendo en esta cama suave_" –pensó.

-_Durmamos_ –susurró el joven rubio –_Buenas noches, hermano_.

-_Buenas noches, Armin._

...

Para el rubio, la noche-madrugada comenzaba a ser larga y fastidiosa.

Dejando de lado el hecho que debía leer y dar aprobación a los documentos hechos por Levi, volvió a caminar en círculos por el cuarto; pensando que quizá de esa manera podría despejar su mente y su corazón al no querer dejar caer esos muros que había construido tiempo atrás.

-"_Si sigo de esta manera, seré esa persona de nuevo y no deseo eso_" –pensó -"¡_Esto no puede estarme pasando!_" –maquinó –"_Hace mucho tiempo que esto pasó y se supone que ya lo había superado. Porque ya la había olvidado, ¿verdad?" –_caviló.

Se detuvo.

Nuevamente estaba sintiendo ansiedad y nerviosismo como le sucedió cinco años atrás cuando después de mucha lucha interna y hasta conversaciones con su mejor amigo Mike; tomó la decisión de elegir su carrera por sobre esos nuevos sentimientos renacidos dentro de su ser tras el contacto con Hanji.

Y eso no le agradaba para nada, no quería perder el control de nuevo. Menos ahora que faltaba poco para cumplir el sueño por el cual luchó tanto.

-_Pero aunque perdí mucho, lo volvería a hacer…_ -murmuró –_El segundo lugar y el fracaso, no es una opción; no para mí_ –expresó con un semblante serio.

Aún faltaba para cumplir esa meta y Erwin no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en ese camino, y aquello que sintiera por Hanji no era la excepción.

….

La castaña alzó levemente su mirada, observando cómo el chico de tez blanca estaba más que ruborizado, tratando de no mostrar con su rostro lo que su miembro estaba demostrando.

Sintió un poco de pena por una parte, al saber que quizá la experiencia estaba siendo demasiado para él, pensando por unos segundos que quizá debería de hacerlo más lento o debería de dedicarse a besarlo un poco; con el fin de reducirle ese nerviosismo tan notorio.

Quería soltarlo de su miembro para dedicarse a complacerlo de otras maneras que ella sabía y estaba deseosa de experimentar con ese pelinegro. Deseo que se incrementó desde que pudo verlo casi desnudo cuando estaba cambiándose sus ropas en el cuarto horas atrás; excitándola de maneras que sólo Erwin había logrado realizar hasta ahora.

Ese deseo había aparecido no sólo porque Hanji pensara que Levi era un chico guapo, físicamente hablando; muy a pesar de su comportamiento tosco. Dicho sentimiento creció principalmente porque el pelinegro había demostrado ser alguien distinto de todos los cavernícolas con los que se había topado después de Erwin.

Ciertamente él era diferente, especialmente a su rubio primo.

Mas esa no era la única razón por la cual quería tenerlo y satisfacerlo sexualmente. Esperaba que esa tensión y represión sexual, aquella de la que había hablado el administrador cuando se encontraron en el baño minutos atrás; fuese expulsada por el contacto físico con Levi.

Estaba curiosa por ver esa faceta de él, al ser alguien tímido y reservado. Quería ser la primera en tenerlo, ver su rostro de excitación al sentir sus manos y boca en su miembro; así como ser la primera mujer que lo hiciera venirse al estar rendido por esa calentura que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo en esos instantes.

_-"¡Acaso esto que me está moviendo, fue la misma razón por la cual Erwin tomó mi virginidad?"_ –pensó mientras sacó su boca del miembro, continuando el toqueteo con sus manos –"_Pero no deseo prometerle cosas, decirle palabras hermosas; lo que busco en este instante es algo simple…Sólo deseo que sea mío por esta noche. Es simple deseo y lujuria"_ –se dijo, sacando su lengua para chupar desde abajo hacia arriba el pene del varón.

-Hanji, detente… -susurró entre jadeos el pelinegro.

Ignorándolo al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, continúa con sus masajes.

–"_Soy diferente a Erwin, soy sincera; sí lo soy. Yo no vengo a prometerle nada a Levi más que placer"_ –insistía para sí misma al comenzar a sentirse culpable al estar jugando de esa manera con alguien que dijo creer que las relaciones sexuales deben de hacerse porque quieres a esa persona como pareja.

-Oye… -jadeó –Ba…Basta…

–¿_Acaso estoy siendo igual de perversa que él?_ – dijo en voz alta una vez separó su lengua del miembro, bajando el ritmo del vaivén de sus manos –_No quiero hacerle a alguien el mismo daño_ –susurró –_No quiero…_ -deteniéndose.

-Hanji… -susurró el varón, sentándose de golpe sobre sus pompas –Idiota… -jadeó.

* * *

¿¡Creyeron que el título insinuaba cochinadas y no iba a haber!? XDD Bueno, esta es la primera parte.

Agradecer por TODOS los comentarios, siempre se aprecian y agradecen, porque eso es un tiempito de su tiempo que decidieron escribirlo. ^_^

Se aclararán las cosas, pero todo a su tiempo :D Tranquilos no se apresuren :3 Yo lo haré XDDD -acabo de sonar como político LOL -.

Gracias por esperar.

Chaou nos vemos :p


End file.
